Holes in dry wall or plaster wall construction have been repaired in the past by replacing entire sections with a cutout section of dry wall sized to fit the hole and then taping the joint to cover the crack where the patch joins the existing wall. Unless a stud happens to be in the space behind the hole, the structure is very weak since there is no backup or backing to hold the patch in place.
In trying to overcome this problem, some methods for patching holes in dry walls have been developed which incorporate fairly complex kits that are expensive to manufacture. Existing methods, however, do not provide an adequate means for containing both the rear and front surfaces of the patching material in a hole while it is drying or setting up.